Milk
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Kuroko is always hungry after a job, and Akashi likes to take it upon himself to help out. Weapons!Au


**Happy birthday, Akashi!**

"No! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Tears leaked out of dull grey orbs as the criminal begged pathetically for mercy, sniveling, eyes wide with fear and horror. Disinterested gold and red orbs coolly regarded the crying criminal, his voice flat and bored as he asked to seemingly no one, "What do you say, Tetsuya? Let him live? Kill him?"

The pistol connected to his fingers lying at his side glowed a faint teal as a glowing projection of a delicate-looking blue-haired boy appeared, assembled from electron-like forms in the air. _Think of the families he's killed. Scum like him do not deserve a clean death. I say we should let Kise-kun get him, Akashi-kun. _Akashi smirked as he waved his hand.

"You heard what he said. Now, get out of my sight." The redhead watched the criminal scramble to get away, an amused smirk curling his lips.

"Tetsuya is truly ruthless when he wants to be." The illusion of the boy slowly shimmered as the gun slowly turned to light and reassembled itself into a solid version of the boy at Akashi's side. "I will now retire if Akashi-kun does not need me anymore." His expressionless visage did not change, even as Akashi leaned down, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss and smiled, threading his slender fingers through silky teal hair.

"Is my Tetsuya hungry?" Kuroko didn't answer, instead taking Akashi's wrist, licking and sucking the fingers, a small pink tongue swirling around them, saliva dripping onto Akashi's wrist. Akashi smiled widely as he shoved his hand farther into Kuroko's mouth, not caring how the tealette choked. He watched the tealette with a vaguely amused expression before withdrawing his hand and allowing Kuroko to get a breath of air.

"It appears that Tetsuya_ is_ hungry. Shall we eat, first?" Kuroko stared at him for a second before nodding. "Here?" Akashi smiled, already scanning the vicinity for a suitably strong tree, strong enough to hold Kuroko's weight, at least. "Whyever not?"

"What about the horses?" Akashi shrugged in a dismissing gesture, "They can wait a bit longer."

Kuroko looked around a bit more, biting his lip slightly in faint embarrassment as Akashi led him to a low-lying tree-like shrub, short and sturdy, it provided both shade and a place for Kuroko to lean on. "Is Akashi-kun sure that we won't be spotted?" Kuroko's voice held a slight waver in it's normally stoic tone, and the bluenette flinched and glared as Akashi spoke in a low, husky purr,

"_Relax, _Tetsuya, you're hungry, right?" The moan that escaped slightly parted moist, pink lips when a cool, slender and calloused hand slipped under his teal silk shirt to pinch at and tease rosy nipples was absolutely _delectable _to the redhead, who purred softly as he discarded the offending garment, exposing creamy soft skin to both the blistering evening heat and his intense, heterochromatic gaze. The urge to take those rosy buds into his mouth was overpowering, but after a painful lick and a soft pinch to each, he directed his attention more _exciting _things.

Before he could do anything, though, he was stopped by a small, pale hand, as Kuroko dropped to his knees and reached into his pants.

"So bold of you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko glared at him and uttered a soft 'shut up' before turning back to the far more interesting component, pulling out Akashi's thick column of semi-hard flesh, leaning close and licking the tip. Right before he took it in, the blue head hesitated, as if unsure.

"Go on, Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't even bother to reply as he opened his small mouth as wide as it would go, which, admittedly, wasn't very wide, and looked up through his lashes to Akashi, tempting him, just to_ thrust into that hot wetness of his tiny mouth, force him to take it all the way in and shove his cute nose into the red wisps of hair at the base, and make him choke on Akashi's rapidly hardening cock…_

Kuroko moaned loudly as Akashi moved, the thick flesh penetrating his orifice and filling up his mouth with hot wetness. It was heavy, the weight pressed against his tongue, forcing him to choke, it filled up his mouth wonderfully, the taste intoxicating, the familiar feeling of hard flesh pressing against the roof of his mouth made him dizzy with hunger.

The blue head wrapped his tongue around the hardening organ, precum and saliva dripping slowly down his chin as he impaled himself further on the cock, languidly bobbing his head as he sucked. Akashi closed his eyes in silent bliss, he thrust into Kuroko's mouth and made the tealette mewl around his engorged member.

Kuroko pulled back, panting softly as the stream of pale, clear liquid stretched and broke. A small pink tongue darted out from between soft rosy lips, licking the white liquid off. "I'm hungry, hurry up." His voice was soft, polite, but his words were not. Akashi let a smirk curl his lips as he retaliated. "Then give me a reason to." Kuroko's eyes flashed at the blatant challenge as he lowered himself back down on the cock, sucking hard. His throat bobbed as he worked to swallow the precum that spilled out the sides of his mouth, his small tongue lapping at the redheads urethra.

Kuroko licked the organ in his mouth delicately as Akashi came, not bothering to hold himself back. The blue headed android swallowed, purring slightly at the hot wetness sliding down his throat and basking in the warmth of a full stomach.

Akashi watched Kuroko amusedly as he buttoned up adjusted his clothes. "Do you think you can make it back without starving to death?" Kuroko glared at him, a nearly invisible flash of annoyance appearing in his teal orbs.. When he spoke, his voice was as soft as always.

"Unlike a human, if I break down, you can just restart me." Akashi laughed, and scooped the tealette up, placing him onto the black horse waiting patiently at the side of the road. The horse whinnied softly, shifting it's weight from side to side, and Kuroko leaned down to pat it on the side of it's neck before directing his gaze to Akashi.

"Thank you, but I can mount on my own, Akashi-kun." The redhead simply smiled triumphantly as he swung onto his own horse.


End file.
